It was because of a ring
by Primevera Took
Summary: What happens when Pippin's twin and their blind cousin were there? Will it be the same? Maybe yes, then again, maybe not... Read to find out! And review! Please!
1. Mischief as usual

**Ok, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me… **

**Summary: What if Pippin's twin and their blind cousin were there? Mischief, and trouble, definitely more trouble… **

**Disclaimer: As much as I want, I own nothing, except the plot and one or two characters. As long as you don't recognize a character, he's mine. **

_Words in italics are for thoughts. _

**Chapter one: Mischief, as usual…**

Morning sunshine was creeping its' way across the curtains of small comfortable hobbit bedroom. It crept slowly until it reached the bed on the wall opposite. The owner of the bed, who was sleeping soundly, groaned when she felt the light reaching her eyes, and pulled the covers over her head. _Doesn't the sun know what "to sleep late" means? _She groaned. She heard a soft thud on the door. _I just can't believe Pippin's up…He's as much a late awakener as I am! _

- Go away, Pip'! There's no way I'm getting up now…

The door opened nevertheless. She muttered a few curses she wasn't suppose to know while Pippin entered her room. He walked to the curtains and drew them wide open, bathing the room with full sunshine.

- Rise and shine, Prim', or you'll be late for first breakfast!

Primy grunted before burying herself deeper in the covers…

- Don't care… Too early…

Pippin went to her bead and pulled off the sheets.

- Come on, Merry will be waiting for us! We've decided to pull an early prank on someone! Up now, or else…

Primy snorted.

- Or else what?

- You give me no choice, sis'.

- What? NO!

She tried to jump out of bed, but Pippin was already on her, tickling her without any form of mercy. Before she knew, she was crying out of laughter.

- Pippin… stop… please… alright… I give up! Pip'! I'm up!

After five minutes of fighting and tickling, Pippin finally let go of his sister. She stood up and hit him with her pillow. Laughing, Pippin left the room so she could change into her clothes. When she came to the kitchen, Merry had arrived and was eating first breakfast with Pippin. Merry looked up and grinned at her.

- Good morning, Primy! I've been told you wouldn't get up. (He turns to Pippin) Why didn't you wait for me?

Primy just shook her head, annoyed.

- 'Morning, Merry. And don't even think about it!

She sat down between the two eating hobbits and ate up her first breakfast. She had curly dark brown hair that ended up down the neck, and deep brown eyes. She wore a dark green skirt and a jacket of similar colour over her white shirt. She was very much alike her twin, Pippin, although he had slightly darker hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket with his brown breeches. Their cousin, Merry, had light hair, close to dirty blond, with blue eyes. He wore his usual green jacket and brown breeches. All three had one point in common. You could nearly always see them with a smile on their face, unless they're grounded or something really terrible happens or, on Primy's case, if she's woken early.

Once they'd finish their breakfast, they went out towards Hobbiton.

- I swear if you don't have a good reason for waking me up so early, you're both in for it! muttered Primy.

- No worries then! Merry thought it would be a great idea to pull out a prank on someone.

- Oh did he? And who will that someone be?

- Our dear far off cousin Frodo!

The boys both grinned when they saw Primy's eyes widen before she smirked. Both had the faint idea she had a crush on "dear cousin Frodo", even thought she never admitted it. But she also loved to play a trick on him.

The three of them were soon at the bottom of the hill that leads to Bag-End, the smial where Frodo and his uncle Bilbo lived.

They discussed their plan before setting everything. Merry knocked on the round green door while the twins strode off to the river. It was Bilbo who'd answer the knock.

- Good morning Mister Bilbo. Is Frodo anywhere around?

- Good morning young Merry. Yes, yes, of course. I'll call for him right now. Frodo! You're friend Merry is at the door.

Frodo soon appeared at the door, a smile on his face.

- Merry! Am I glad to see you! How are Aunt Esmeralda and Uncle Saradoc?

- Fine, of course. Care to join me to the river?

- You bet! I'll be backfor lunch, Uncle Bilbo!

- Have fun, you young rascals! And Merry, would you greet your parents for me?

- Of course, Mister Bilbo! Have a good day!

Both hobbits went to their favourite spot near the river where they sat and started talking to each other. Their first discussion quickly shifted to the matter of hobbit lasses they fancied.

- So, Merry, who have you been courting lately?

- The lass Pippin was courting last year… Estella Bolger. What about you?

- To be honest, I don't know who to court.

- What about Angelica? I heard she fancied you?

- No way, you know I can't stand her!

- Just kidding.

As he said that, Merry flung a stone which landed with a splash on the water. Just then, the twins, who were waiting for the signal in nearby bushes, pounced on Frodo and pushed him in the river. Merry was laughing out loud when he saw a dark-haired face resurfacing, till he felt four hands pushing him on the back. As he fell, he twisted his body and grabbed the hand nearest, which appeared to be Pippin's. Both fell in, splashing Frodo. Primy was laughing her head off when she saw their heads pop out of the water, spitting water out of their mouth.

- Traitors, muttered Merry.

Primy was laughing so hard, she didn't notice Frodo silently getting out of the water and creeping behind her until she felt two strong arms lifting her off her feet.

- Payback time, Prim'!

And with that he leapt in the river with the struggling and screaming lass in his arms, much to Merry and Pippin's laughter.

They spent the rest of the morning splashing each other and having fun in the water.

**Ok, I know it's short and all, but I promise the next chapters will get better and longer. This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh with me.**

**So, if you've like the first chapter, review! If you didn't like it, review! Please?** **And please tell me if the rating should go up in the next chapters, for I am unfamiliar with ratings and might need a little help with it. For now it's PG, to be safe for future chapters.**

**This chapter was really to present Primy, and I'll present another of my characters next chapter. Then the story will really begin.**


	2. Bilbo's birthday

**Summary: What if Pippin's twin and their blind cousin were there? Mischief, and trouble, definitely more trouble…**

**Review responses: **

**_Silwyth_: Yeah, my very first reviewer! Thank you for your encouraging words! Glad you liked the first chapter! I know it started slow, but I couldn't find a better way of introducing Primy. As for the blind cousin… you'll get to see her this chapter! Hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is m… I mean isn't mine. (Smile).**

_Words in italics are for thoughts._

**Chapter 2: Bilbo's birthday. **

The next day was a very particular day for all the hobbits of the Shire. Bilbo Baggins was celebrating his 111th birthday, as well as Frodo's coming of age. Almost everyone was looking forward to the event.

Most of the hobbits of Hobbiton were attending to the last preparations for the evening party. Frodo was helping with the posts when he saw two lasses coming towards him. He immediately recognised Primy, leading her cousin Lily Bracegirdle by the hand. Frodo grinned and walked towards them to greet them.

Lily smiled when she heard him approaching.

I'll know those footsteps anywhere! Happy birthday Frodo!  
Frodo's grin widened.  
- You're getting really good at it, Lil'. Soon everyone will think you're not blind!  
- I'll take that as a compliment.  
Frodo then pretended to be astonished as he turned to Primy.  
- Am I seeing things? Primy, awake at 8h30? I thought you weren't a morning person!  
- I'll pretend I didn't hear that… Happy birthday, cousin!  
- Thank you. Where are Merry and Pippin?  
- Green Dragon. Are you coming?  
Frodo nodded. All three hobbits went towards the Inn.

They were immediately welcomed by Merry and Pippin's cheers of "Happy Birthday Frodo!" The five of them then went to Bag-End in order to deliver their gifts. Once they'd congratulated Bilbo, he and Frodo were given their birthday presents. Both received a writing feather from Merry, a wooden box from Pippin, a book from Primy and a silver pocket watch from Lily.

Lily, cried Frodo! They're magnificent!

Indeed, both watches were finely cut and small intricate dragons were carved on them, breathing a fire that formed either a B or an F.

But how did you…  
- Primy helped me.  
Primy rolled her eyes.  
- Lily, I only described the watches to you! You were the one to choose the gift!

Lily had lost her sight since she's ten. From that day, Primy became her eyes, describing most things to her. The blind girl has been grateful of her younger cousin's will to help her, and so they became close friends.

The four hobbits were thanked warmly and hugged by Bilbo and Frodo. They then left to complete their chores (even thought Merry and Pippin were only willing to work because Primy and Lily were quite "persuasive") while Frodo sat beneath a tree to read the book Primy had bought him.

That night, Hobbiton was filled with music and laughter, colours and happiness. Nearly every hobbit in the Shire had gathered for the feast. After greeting his guests, Bilbo sat in the middle of some young kids to entertain them with one of his adventures. Gandalf had arrived earlier, and was now setting fireworks alight, filling the air with streaks of colour and magic.

Most of the young hobbits were dancing in the middle of the crowd. Pippin had invited Lily for a dance; Merry was twirling with Estella, while Primy was dancing with Frodo. All were laughing and having fun. Once they were tired of twirling and keeping up with the beat, Frodo and Primy sat next to Samwise Gamegie, who was eyeing timidly Rosie Cotton.

Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance!  
Primy grinned at Sam's desperate face.  
- No, I think I'm gonna get myself some ale.  
He stood up, only to be stopped by the two laughing hobbits.  
- Oh, no, you don't!

And with that, they pushed him on the dance floor, straight into the arms of Rosie. She immediately led him in a series of twirling circles while Primy and Frodo laughed at the surprised and confused look on the gardener's face. They were soon joined by Pippin and Lily.

What happened? Inquired the blind lass.  
- Sam just got swept on the dance floor by Rosie Cotton. A pity you can't see the look on his face. It was priceless.  
- I can still imagine it.  
All four burst out laughing once more.

Soon, Frodo and Primy were dancing once more. Merry and Pippin had disappeared, leaving Lily chatting with Estella and Diamond.

After a while, Frodo went to join his uncle. Primy was about to join her friends when she heard someone sneering behind her.

Well well, if it isn't Primevera Took!  
Primy mumbled something incoherent before turning to face Lotho.  
- I would have thought you'd have danced with someone better than one of the mad Bagginses.  
She grinned:  
- Well, if I were dancing with one of the mad Bagginses, I would be dancing with you, so no worries, she replied impertinently, sticking her tongue at him.  
- How very rude! You should learn manners, Primevera...

Meanwhile...

Done!  
- You're supposed to stick it in the ground!  
- It is in the ground!  
- Outside!  
- 'Twas your idea!

Back on the party field...

Primy was still arguing with Lotho when suddenly...

BAAAAAM!

Many heads jerked upright as a tent went flying skywards, leaving two pretty burned up hobbits behind. Primy stifled laughter when she saw Lotho fall over with surprise. The young hobbit sat up cursing before noticing that the lass had ran off laughing towards Lily.

Nearly every hobbit cheered at the firework that exploded in the sky... until it took the appearance of a dragon and started flying towards the crowd. Panic took hold of the feasting hobbits. They tried running from the fire beast, screaming and tumbling one over another.

Frodo looked up to see the dragon approaching him at top speed.  
- Bilbo? Bilbo, look out for the dragon!  
- Dragon? Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years.

Frodo grabbed his uncle and pulled him down as he spotted Primy gulping and shoving Lily most gracefully to the ground. The dragon flew over the crowd, slightly burning one of the tents, and rode off to the distance where it exploded into a magnificent bouquet of fire and colour. The hobbits let out a cheer, laughing at the inoffensive firework that had scared them so easily.

Primy laughed and cheered with the others before noticing two ashen faced hobbits getting their ears twisted by an angry wizard. Squinting her eyes, she let out a stiff of laughter when she finally recognized them, much to Lily's confusion.

Primy? Can you please explain to me what you are laughing at?  
The lass was giggling uncontrollably. She finally wiped the tears from her face and responded to her cousin.  
- Guess who set the firework? It was Merry and Pippin! They were so dark I could hardly recognised them! And Gandalf didn't seem too happy, seeing the way he drove them by the ear towards a tent.

Both hobbits burst out laughing as they walked after Gandalf and the trouble-makers. The wizard made them wash the dishes, and I mean **all** the dishes of the party! (Consider most the Shire has been invited and you'll get the idea of how big the pile of dirty plates was).

That was some fireworks, guys! Too bad you got caught! Cheered Primy.  
- Too bad you weren't with us, maybe you could have stopped your twin lighting the firework** in a tent**!  
The girls were half crying out of laughter by now, while Merry earned a dark glance from Pippin, who tried to change the subject.  
- Where were you, anyway? We wanted you to help us!  
Lily sneered.  
- You're twin was dancing with Frodo. Actually, she has danced with him all night, according to Diamond!

Primy stared in shock at the three of them, her face slightly red from the laughing. The boys were grinning, and all three had the same twinkle in their eyes.

That is so not right, she snorted, trying to stop her face from blushing. I ran into Lotho and was arguing with him. I took the opportunity to leave him when he fell down at the sound of your firework.

Gandalf was chuckling at the sight and sound of the three hobbits teasing one of the twins. He had lit his pipe weed and was smoking, trying to pretend he wasn't listening to their conversation.

Lily was about to add something when they heard the sound of cheering. They turned to see Bilbo standing on a stool, about to make an announcement. Well, Lily didn't turn, as she is blind, she didn't bothered turning her head. She pricked her ears instead. _Oh, well, I can always tease Prim' after the speech._

My dear Bagginses and Boffins...  
She heard many hobbits cheering, and jumped when she recognised Frodo's voice from beside her. He had joined the little group of cousins shortly after their argument without her noticing.

...Tooks and Brandybucks...  
An uproar of cries and cheers left Lily dizzy, especially as the three most maddening cries came from right beside her. _Why do the twins and Merry always have to cheer at the top of their lungs?_

...Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles...  
Immediately, she joined in the frenzy when she heard her name being called out, making the others jump around her. Bilbo chuckled at her eagerness before finishing off.

...and Proudfoots.  
Lily laughed with the others when a gruff voice shouted back.  
- Proudfeet!

Nonetheless, Bilbo continued on.  
- Today is my 111th birthday!  
Everyone immediately shouted "Happy birthday!" She could hear the twins clapping a hand on Frodo's back as they added "And the same goes to you!"

But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. (The Hobbits cheered) I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve.  
She raised an eyebrow. _Too short? Why is he saying that? It isn't like he's going to die!_

_-_ I, uh, I have things to do. I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the end! I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye.

The end of the speech was followed by astonished cries. Lily felt Frodo tense from his seat beside her, while Primy gasped.

Primy? What happened?  
It was Merry who responded to her question.  
- He... he vanished...  
- Vanished? What do you mean, "vanished"?

Primy seemed to recover her senses, because she answered when Merry would not continue. Thought she was blind, Lily was pretty sure Primy's eyes were wide in shock, and she could hear the slight shake in her voice, although the others could have sworn she kept it steady.

I'm not sure... He just... disappeared from the stool.

**Ok, that's it for now! I had to rush thing a little, but I promise you'll get to know Lily better throughout my story! I hope you've enjoyed reading it, 'cause I've enjoyed writing it. So, I want reviews! Please? (Puppy eyes) But please don't flame my work unless you have a very good reason to do it. **


	3. Running into trouble

**Disclaimer: **

**(Door banging. Pippin rolls his eyes.)**

**Pippin: Don't worry for the door, its just Primevera sulking 'cause she only owns herself and Lily so far…**

**Primy: Not sulking…**

**Pip: Yes you are…**

**Third chapter: Running into trouble.**

A year had passed since Bilbo's birthday. It was early October, and the young hobbits decided to have a small party at the Green Dragon, for the four cousins were planning to leave the next day for their homes. So the night was filled with laughter and singing. Merry and Pippin were dancing and singing on the table, as usual, a beer in hand. Primy and Lily were both chatting and laughing beside Rosie Cotton, the bar-maid.

Frodo and Sam soon joined the girls, and all laughed at Merry and Pippin's singing. A few minutes later, Primy joined her twin on the table, and Frodo went to get some ale for Sam and himself, skipping all the way around the table.

Soon Primy got tired, so she left the table to pull Lily on her feet.

Come on, Lily, now you sing!

Lily just laughed!

Oh no, Prim', not tonight, you now I don't sing drinking songs like Merry and Pippin.

Please, sing Neverending Story!

No, maybe another day, the song is too sad.

The other hobbits made a disappointed noise but soonresumed theirsinging.

Alas, when they left to take some sleep, they all thought itended way too early (even though it was well past midnight).

Two days later, Lily woke up when she felt the sun rising on her skin. She lifted herself in a sitting position to lean on the tree beside which she had been sleeping. She noticed she could only hear one steady breathing instead of three and came to the conclusion that Merry and Pippin had left their camp for awhile.

Soon she felt Primy stirring and heard her moaning in her sleep before waking up with a yawn.

Morning Prim'!

'Morning Lil'! Where are Merry and Pippin?

Don't know, I just woke up. But I bet they're on Maggot's field, since we're sleeping not far from there.

Both girls waited for the boys to show up, promising both will be in trouble the second they'll reach their camp. While waiting, they decided to pack so that they could leave early enough to reach their homes before the end of the week.

They didn't expect Merry and Pippin to reach them running with stolen crops and grabbing them by the arm before they could utter a word. They were too surprised to protest, until they came in contact with something solid that wasn't supposed to be part of the field.

Ouch! Cried six different voices.

Merry and Lily had run straight into Sam, while the twins just stumbled over Frodo.

Oi, watch it!

Sorry Sam, accidents happens…

Sam just shoved Merry aside and stood up to push Pippin away from Frodo. Frodo got to his feet and helped Primy up while Merry gave a helpful hand to Lily, giving her the staff she used to walk back.

What is the meaning of this? Asked Frodo.

The boys just ignored him and shoved some of the crops in Sam's arms.

Oh no, you haven't…

Yep, they did, finished Primy. They've visited Maggot's farm.

GET OUTTA MY FIELDS YOU VERMIN!

When the farmer's angry voice rose from the fields, Pippin dragged his twin while Merry shoved Frodo forward before grabbing Lily's arm.

Quick, let's go!

Sam dropped the crops and ran after them.

Why is he so upset? I mean, it was just a bunch of carrots…

Primy rolled her eyes at her twin.

Yeah, right, as if you didn't take some cabbages as well, **plus** the tatters and mushrooms…

Lily snorted.

You forgot to mention the apples…

So, my point is, he's clearly overreacting. RUN!

So run they did, until the twins came to an abrupt stop on top of a hill, bumped by Frodo, Merry and Lily. Alas, they all lost their balance when Sam crashed into them, making them all tumble in a big heap down the hill. (Jack and Jill came up the hill… Sorry, couldn't resist.)

Ouch!

They landed at the bottom with a crash. Pippin had managed to land on top of his sister, Lily just over them, while Merry landed on Frodo and Sam.

(Groan...)

Pip'… can't breathe…

Sorry.

Trust a Brandybuck,Tooks and a Bracegirdle…

Hey, Sam, Primy and I didn't do anything, the boys led us here…

Thanks for covering us, Lil'. Anyway, it was just a shortcut, a detour…

Sam rolled his eyes and faced the Brandybuck as they all painfully untangled themselves.

Yeah, right, a shortcut… to where?

Mushrooms!

Immediately Sam and Merry shoved Pippin back to the ground and both ran to the bunch of tasty looking mushrooms the young Took had spotted.

I'll never understand them, muttered Lily under her breath.

Trust me, it's no use trying. Anyways, good thing we weren't wearing skirts.

Both girls had indeed borrowed a pair of breeches from either Merry or Pippin, for they'd thought it would be more comfortable for travelling. They were a bit too big for the two small hobbit-lasses, but the girls had to do with them.

Meanwhile, Frodo had rose to his feet and was fixing the road in front of him.

We should keep off the road.

Primy nodded and went to the three mushroom-lovers.

Ok, boys, time to go, you've got enough mushrooms to last a fortnight!

But they just ignored her.

_This is going to take forever!_ Thought Lily before pricking her ears. Something wasn't right, she could feel it deep inside herself. Something not good, she could tell, for she could feel shivers down her back.

We shouldn't stay here! She cried in alarm.

She's right! Get off the road, NOW!

Frodo's panicked voice finally drew the hungry hobbits' attention, and all ran to the side, helping Lily down and hiding below a dead tree. The boys started fighting once more over the mushrooms, but fell dead silent when they heard the beating of hooves.

Frodo turned his head round and peered through a crack where he could see the road, but immediately jerked it back around when he saw metallic boots landing on the floor, clad in dark robes. He could see the rider peering in the forest just a few inches over him. He felt Primy tense beside him, and was sure Pippin had sucked in a breath. He glanced sideways to the others. Primy's eyes were shut, as if she was trying to force an imageout of her mind. Pippin was looking as if he was going to be sick. Fear mirrored upon Sam and Lily's face, and Sam was staring straight in front of him. Merry, who was at the far opposite of Frodo, was slowly glancing in nearly all directions, apparently searching for some way to distract the rider. Out of the six of them, he was the one who'd always try to keep calm, often finding a successful way to get them out of a tricky situation (like the time they nearly got caught by Lobelia, shortly after a pie incident… Naughty hobbits!). Unconsciously, Frodo started twisting something between his fingers.

Sam's mind was racing. _What have I gotten myself into? I shouldn't have listened to that conversation back at Bag-End! _He glanced at Merry. _Forget what I said earlier. You'd better think of something quick, Master Brandybuck. _Then he turned his head the other way round to check on Frodo. His heart sank. _He's going to put it on! Mister Gandalf had told him not to! _

He couldn't reach him, his arms weren't long enough to pass on the other side of the twins. The only way to stop him would be to call his name out, hoping he'll hear.

"Frodo!" He whispered softly, not daring to call out louder. He was pretty much aware of the dark figure sniffing over their heads.

But Frodo didn't hear. However, Primy's eyes jerked open and she glanced sideways to Sam. He quietly motioned for Frodo. She turned to look at him, confused, but nonetheless getting the hint, she quietly elbowed him and grasped his hand. Nevertheless, the rider stirred, having apparently sensed some movement close to him.

At that precise moment, Merry quickly shifted on his knees and tossed the bag of mushrooms away from them, distracting the stranger's attention from them for a while. Once he was sure the rider couldn't see them, he sprang up and pulled Lily to her feet, grabbing her staff so that she wouldn't trip on it.

Quickly, we haven't much time!

Pippin grabbed his twin's arm and both followed suit. Sam didn't waste time either, so he pulled Frodo with him. They all followed Merry and Lily until they figured they were more or less a safe distance away from the sinister rider.

What was that? Asked Lily, as pale as snow.

They were all catching their breaths, and Pippin looked up at his blind cousin's scared face.

I'm not sure. Some sort of rider…

Frodo turned to face them all.

It looked like a rider from what I saw. But according to what I felt and sensed…

He trailed off. Lily shook her head and finished his sentence for him.

… it isn't human.

Night had fallen, and six furtive figures where running from tree to tree in a ghostly fashion, seeking safety. They were all scarred of what was after them, ever since their first encounter earlier that day.

Frodo stopped behind a tree, peering through the darkness. Sam appeared behind him.

Any sign of him?

No, nothing…

Pippin dropped beside them, closely followed by Primy and Lily, catching their breaths.

That black rider is looking for something.

Merry looked down at his younger cousin, pondering over what Pip' had just said.

No, he's looking for someone. And I'm pretty sure I know who it is he's seeking.

He looked up at Frodo. _He wasn't supposed to leave for Buckland this soon…So that black rider IS looking for him…_

Frodo…

Frodo turned to face him, but Sam cut him off before he could utter a word.

Get down! He hissed.

All crouched down, holding their breaths as they saw a rider, all clad in black, pause before riding off on the opposite direction. They relaxed somewhat, but none dared to move. Several seconds passed before Frodo could manage to break the silence.

I must leave the Shire…

Merry looked up at his cousin, not sure what to say.

Sam and I are heading for Bree.

The young Brandybuck nodded in acknowledgement. He took a moment to think before deciding they'll need a safer and shorter crossing than Brandywine Bridge.

Very well. Buckleberry Ferry… Follow me.

He stood up, took hold of Lily's hand and ran off, closely followed by his friends.

Run they did. Alas, as Merry and Lily reached the end of a small clearing, a screech was heard and the black rider sprang behind them, nearly facing Frodo, Sam and the twins. All four yelled, surprised and frightened by its sudden appearance.

Merry turned around, and called after them, hoping they'll be able to run around the rider unharmed. He felt guilty when he ran off, dragging a livid Lily with him. _Come on guys, you can do it… _

Sam immediately saw the other three panicking. He caught one of the twins arm's and ushered him/her past the rider towards the direction Merry was taking. He saw the second one closely following his twin. Sam yelled to Frodo, and ran off, followed by his friend.

Finally, the twins reached the dock where Merry was already untying one of the ropes. Pippin immediately helped him while Primy joined Lily on the small raft. Sam soon joined them, untying the last rope. He lifted his head and saw Frodo running towards them… the rider right behind him. _Oh no…_

Frodo!

He reluctantly pushed the raft off, while the others started encouraging Frodo, hoping he'll make the jump that separated the dock from the raft. Frodo yelled, ran faster and finally leapt across to them, knocking down Sam and Primy as he landed on the raft.

They all stared at the rider, who halted on the dock, screeched, turned back round and ride off.

How far to the nearest crossing? Inquired Frodo.

Brandywine Bridge: twenty miles…

They paused for a moment, before the silence was broken by Primy.

Oh no… Just exactly how many dark riders are there?

All looked up in surprise. Sure enough they could make out the shadow of at least three riders.

Lily sank down on the floor of the raft beside Merry, who was stirring the raft to the other side of the Brandywine. Her blindness had left her confused and scared; for the only thing she could recall was the horrid feeling she had felt when they were being pursued. She had started worrying for the others, mainly for the twins, for the confused shouts and the creature's screeches had made it impossible for her to figure out what was happening.

Finally they reached the other side of the river. Once they were onshore, Pippin took a few steps, hesitated, then turned around to face the others.

Which way are we to go?

They all glanced at each other. They had no idea whatsoever off the route they were to follow. They all started arguing…

We should move on, I don't want to wake up to find those things killing us…

But we can't take the road…

And cutting through the woods would lead us to the fields, which doesn't provide us any form of a hiding place…

So which way do we go?

Well…

Merry fidgeted for a moment, before sharing his idea with the others…

The only way left would be the Old Forest…

He immediately received some looks of protest and disbelief. Nonetheless, he continued on.

Listen, it's the only way I doubt the riders would follow. Besides, I'd rather face whatever awaits us there than feel the fear and terror I felt when those riders were close. I've already been in there twice, and I should be able to guide you through it, I hope.

All thought about it for a moment, before nodding one after the other in agreement. They didn't want to face the riders again.

Then it is settled…

Frodo turned to face Merry.

Lead on, cousin… We are going through the Old Forest…

**Okay, so that's my third chapter up… For those who are reading, sorry I took some time to update, but I just didn't have time… Hope I won't take too long for the next one…**

**Sylwith: I am basing myself on both book and movie. But I am most specially following my verse… (Grins…) Thanks for being my only reviewer so far. (Gives hug and cookies)**

**So, anyone who wants to make a hobbit happy, especially withoral coming up… Review, please! (Big puppy eyes)**

**Primy. **


End file.
